The Things I Do For You
by noble-obsessions
Summary: An idea on how Cat got the lead part in Jade's play "Well Wishes" in the episode Wok Star. Rated T. ONESHOT. Cade, Jat, Cat/Jade slash. Read and Review!


Jade knocks loudly at her door. She knows no one's around but the petite, magenta-haired girl at this time of the day. The door swings open revealing Cat, a cheerful smile plastered on her face. It suddenly disappears when she says the brooding pale girl in front of her. Cat goes out of the way to let her in and Jade storms directly to Cat's room.

Cat slowly enters her room, fully knows as to why Jade's all pissed and broody. She locks her door and sits beside Jade on her bed. She takes Jade's right hand with her left, squeezing it as she looks at her. Cat knows when not to talk and when to talk to Jade. This is one of them.

"Can we watch a movie or something?" Jade finally speaks out. Cat nods her head and stands up to go pop in a movie. She knows Jade as much as Beck does. Heck, she knows Jade better than Beck does! Girl, Interrupted starts playing and Cat returns to her previous seat. She glances at Jade whose lips start forming a small smile as the movie started.

"They won't let me do my play," Jade mumbles, not really paying attention to the movie no matter how much she loves it. She just wants some noise in the background, she doesn't really feel like watching.

"Chill," Cat said reassuringly, squeezing Jade's hand once more. "Tori's going to find a way."

"Well, she can't do everything, can she?" Jade answered sarcastically. Cat brushed off the tone, knowing Jade, she knows she didn't mean it.

"I trust her," Cat replied calmly. "She'll find someone to sponsor it. I can feel it. Don't worry about anything, babe."

"Hopefully, you're right," Jade said, her eyes returning to the screen once more.

"So… If it pushes through," Cat started, her other hand playing with the hem of her short shorts. "Can I be the lead?" Her last sentence spoken with a seductively sweet voice that didn't pass Jade's ear.

"You do know you have to audition for this, right?" Jade looked at her incredulously, pierced brow up and a smile playing on her lips.

"Yes," Cat replied, her left eyebrow shooting up as well. She turns towards Jade, her hand on Jade's cheek. Cat's mouth went closer to Jade's ear, her breath sending shivers down the brunette's spine as Cat whispered, "Maybe this will change your mind." And Cat lightly sucked on Jade's earlobe. She closes her eyes and bites her lip as Cat continues her ministrations. A few seconds later, Cat slowly plants small kisses along Jade's jaw line, which earns a moan from Jade. The cheerful, now seductive girl pulls away, sending a smirk at Jade.

"No, Cat," Jade tries to not to give in. She knows that the business they are in requires auditioning processes. She just can't let her lover have the part.

"No?" Cat inquired, her brows in its questioning form. She shoots up and climbs on top Jade. For some reason, they're kind of lying down in her bed. She lowers her head down Jade's neck and starts planting kisses on her. Jade's hands went right on to Cat's hips and under her tank top. She pushes her hips onto Jade's and Jade, being the submissive one in this, moans once more much to Cat's satisfaction. The brunette's fingers starts making circling motion as Cat's lips neared her lips. Cat teases her, not kisses her lips like she expected to. The magenta-haired girl continued to kiss Jade's face lightly and delicately, occasionally blowing small airs in her face that the brunette so loved.

"Cat…" Jade lets out softly, her hands exploring inside the other girl's tank top so actively. Cat's hand suddenly grabs Jade's, pulls it out of her clothes and she pulls away from kissing Jade altogether as she smirks at her.

"None of that, missy," Cat shook her head, annoying Jade who let out a grunt.

"You know you just can't tease me like that and get away with it, right?" Jade said rhetorically. Cat climbs off of Jade and stands up from her bed.

"I just did, didn't I?" Cat smirked, knowing that anytime now, Jade would give in. She heads to her beanbag and sits down to watch Jade internally battle her thoughts. Jade lets out a huff and turns towards her. She cocks an eyebrow at the pale girl. The pale girl narrows her eyes and they have this mini staring contest. Jade takes in Cat's beauty. She adores her beautiful face, cheerful view on life, her angelic voice, and most especially, her dominance in their relationship. She loves how weird and cool they are.

"Come here," Jade finally says after a few minutes, her hand patting the space on Cat's bed as she sits up. The magenta-haired girl shakes her head no. The brunette raises a brow and gestures her head to once again invite her. "Sit beside me. Come on, babe."

Cat contemplates for a while but gives in eventually. She stands up, swaying her hips seductively without meaning to and Jade tries to suppress a whimper. She was so whipped. But before Cat could even sit down, Jade grabs her by the shoulder and pulls her down with her on the bed, resuming their previous position. Jade closes the space between her and Cat, their tongues battling for domination, their hips pushing into each other as Cat lets out a soft whimper. Jade pulls away after a while and looks at Cat lovingly. She lets out a sigh.

"Oh the things I do for you," Jade say and Cat smiles. She once again took control; kissing Jade at places she loved the most. True, Jade was so whipped. But this kind of Cat makes her like it. She doesn't care if she's cheating on Beck for over a year now. Nope, she doesn't, because this kind of Cat makes her not feel any guilt at all.

**

* * *

A/N: Thoughts? Review!**


End file.
